


Because I Love Her

by FaithySummers



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Coats, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff, Understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers
Summary: When Hades finds Persephone shivering in the cold as she waits for her bus, he finds out the fate of the fur coat. What if Hades was determined to make it right?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Because I Love Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my faithful readers,  
> I am back and will have at least one new story for you every day this October for the LoreTober Challenge. Each will follow a prompt and this is actually for day 7's prompt Coat or Fashion. These will more than likely be Beta free to be sure they are up in time and so I don't overwhelm my poor Betas. I do have a new story coming your way that should be done soon, it is currently with a Beta and then I should have a new chapter of RTF done and coming your way and a new chapter of WIRIP is also in the works. So lots of new stories and chapters will fill October so make sure you're following me so you don't miss anything.

**Because I Love Her**

**Chapter 1 - Bitter Wind**

Hades watched as Persephone rubbed her arms as she tried to stay warm through the bitter winter chill that had hit. Her coat was much too thin despite her outfit being long-sleeved as well. He didn't understand why she didn't wear the heavier fur coat he had given her when they met. Did she not like it? 

He walked over to her with a pair of gloves for her hands that we're bare to the elements. She looked up as he approached smiling gently at him. He lived to see her smile like that. He wondered if anyone else's world stopped when she was in the room.

"I thought you could use these." He said, handing her the gloves. She looked thankful as she slipped them on, refreshing in their warmth. "Persephone why do you wear this thin jacket every day? Why not wear your fur coat? It's much warmer." She looked down and blushed as tears began to gather in her eyes. 

"Hestia took it. She said it wasn't appropriate to receive gifts like that." He could feel his anger building at the revelation. How could Hestia take something from her? It was a simple gift and Persephone never asked for anything. She deserved gifts. He pulled Persephone against him hugging her close for a minute. 

"Why don't you allow me to take you home today. It's much too cold for you to be waiting on a bus." She looked as if she would refuse but then thought better of it as a biting wind blew across them. 

"Ok." Hades led Persephone to his car, allowing her to climb in before getting in himself. He turned the heat up watching as she extended her hands forward to try and capture all the warmth she could. The drive back to Olympus wasn't long, but he enjoyed every moment with her. Artemis was just arriving home as they pulled up and she eyed him warily. 

"I'm just here to drop her off." He said as he made his way to Persephone's door and opened it. He helped her out and accompanied her to the house. "I didn't want her waiting for the bus in this cold. Could you see to it that she gets a warmer wardrobe? I know it's not too bad here in Olympus currently, but the Underworld is a lot colder." Artemis looked over Persephone's wardrobe, sighed, and nodded. 

"Yes. Those are fine for fall here in Olympus, but they will never suffice for winter. Might as well get all of that taken care of now. We don't want her getting sick from being in the cold of the Underworld." Artemis said the words with such distaste, but Hades could tell she cared about Persephone deeply. 

"Thank you, Artemis. Persephone, have a good day. I will see you at work on Monday." She smiled at him and motioned to Artemis that she could go in. Artemis rolled her eyes but didn't argue. 

"Thank you for bringing me home. I don't know what I would do without you." She stepped into his arms and he held her close once more. 

"I'll always be here for you Persephone." He let her go and made sure she made it in ok before he turned to his car intent to go to Hestia's house, have a long talk with her, and get Persephone's coat back. 

His knuckles were white on the steering wheel, anger coursing through him. He didn't want to do this in front of Persephone. He didn't want to frighten her. He knew he had an anger problem, but he worked hard to control it, even went to therapy. 

However, Hestia had gone too far this time. She had no right to take the coat, but it was more than that. It was the reaction that Persephone had had. What did Hestia say to her to make Persephone react that way? He knew it couldn't be anything good.

He screeched to a halt outside Hestia's house and climbed out of his car. He slammed the door behind him. He could see Hestia peeking out her window, a shocked look on her face. He hoped she saw the fire in his eyes and remembered the reason he was known as a good warrior in the Titanomachy. 

The door to the house crept open slowly, cautiously as if the owner didn't want him there. Good, he wasn't there for pleasantries. Hestia stepped out followed by Athena who looked quite confused at her uncle's entrance. 

"Where is it, Hestia?" Hades wasn't playing around. He wanted the jacket and he wanted it now. 

"I'm not certain what you mean Hades. Where is what?" Oh, she thought she was smart but he could see the lie in her eyes. He knew her far too well. 

"Don't play fucking coy with me, Hestia. We both know you're shit at it. You know exactly what I'm after. Where's the jacket?" He was already well over her shit.

"I got rid of it." Her glare was defiant now. 

"What do you mean you got rid of it?" His voice was going to dangerous levels with his temper. Hestia knew it but she didn't seem to care. 

"I mean I burned it. Persephone knows she's not supposed to be with a man. So I took the jacket and burned it to ash. After giving her a lecture she won't forget. Sure she cried, but she will get over it. I taught her a lesson and that is that. TGOEM needs her mother's money." If Hades was any other man he would have taken her to task for what she did. Luckily he loved his niece enough not to do so. Though Athena looked horrified at what she was hearing. 

"You...you what?!" Athena couldn't fathom what Hestia had done and her works came out shaky. Why would she do that to poor Persephone? 

"You think you know everything don't you Demeter? You don't even know the full story, or any of it, really. She wasn't there by choice. It was my fault because I said she put Aphrodite to shame. I still stand behind that statement, but that's not the point. Aphrodite reacted and had Eros get her drunk and put her in my car. I let her sleep it off in my guest room. 

"I gave her the coat the next morning because she was still in her party dress, that Artemis lent her by the way, and she was cold. I would never NEVER hurt Persephone. If you gave a damn about her you'd know that she isn't that kind of girl, but you only see money and it's sickening. 

"I see now that this eternal maidenhood was never her choice at all and maybe that's a discussion that needs to be had soon. I'm starting to realize that I'm the only person in this whole godforsaken world that actually loves Persephone for who she is!" It took a minute for his brain to catch up with his words but when it did it was like an ice bucket had been poured over him and his temper cooled and he found himself nearly blushing. He realized though that he did truly love Persephone and he would protect her and stand beside her for eternity if she let him. He couldn't be more glad that he got rid of Minthe. 

"You love her uncle? Truly? I've never seen you this way over anyone. She's changed you. I'm sorry for what has happened to Persephone and you're right, this was never her choice, it was Demeter's and Hestia's. No one asked Persephone what she wanted to do or how she felt. I think it's time that I took up the leadership of TGOEM and my first action will be to suspend Persephone's membership until she can decide for herself what she wants. 

"This won't affect her scholarship since it was never her choice. She has been through enough. She should be free to pursue school at her pleasure. I'm truly sorry about the coat as well, we can replace it if you want?" Athena looked heartbroken but determined as she spoke her words. 

Hades pulled his niece into a gentle hug. He had always loved this girl and was glad Zeus produced children he could be proud of, no matter how big of dick Zeus was. Ares may be an ass, but Hades still cared for his nephew. Hades would lay down his own life to protect any of his nieces and nephews. 

"Thank you, Athena, but I would rather buy her something myself. Hestia, you owe Persephone a huge apology though. She's a wonderful woman and she's working hard to make her way in the world, to show people she can do it, and to make them proud of her. She doesn't deserve any of this from anyone. There's already enough drama with Apollo. I don't know what the issue is but something is going on there. 

"I won't allow this to go on any longer. Persephone is worth more than anyone's ridicule. As for getting over it? I found her trembling from cold today and when I asked her about the jacket she nearly broke down into tears. I brought her back here to Artemis, but if this doesn't stop I will offer her a place in the Underworld and set Cerberus to protect her seeing and he and she are devoted to each other. 

"I mean it Hestia I'm tired of seeing her cry because of this stuff, she doesn't deserve it." Hestia nodded looking smashed and Hades hoped she had learned her lesson. Athena hugged him once more before he turned to leave. Before he got in his car he whistled for Cerberus. It wouldn't hurt to send him to her for the night to allow him to protect and comfort her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't our Hades adorable?! He admitted he loved her! Athena is amazing too. Anyone else get annoyed at Hestia for taking the coat? 
> 
> Leave me a comment below, hit that Kudos button, and make sure you follow me so you don't miss any upcoming content. 
> 
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love 💜🖤  
> Faithy 🎃


End file.
